


Mahal Kita, Engot Lang Tayong Dalawa

by jugjugan (daeseol)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, Love Confessions, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daeseol/pseuds/jugjugan
Summary: Langit ka, lupa ako. Hanggang tanaw na lang ba tayo?
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Mahal Kita, Engot Lang Tayong Dalawa

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic na sinulat ko para sa Narito Kami 2014.

Hindi naman talaga stalker si Junmyeon. Hindi iyon 'yung reason bakit nakaupo siya sa isang table ng library, nakasilip sa spaces in between books ng shelf sa harap niya, nakatitig sa isang gwapong estudyanteng nakaupo sa kabilang table. Hindi naman talaga niya sinundan si kuya. Nagkataon lang na 'yung book na kelangang basahin ni Junmyeon ay nasa history section ng library. Sa pagkaswerte-swerteng pagkakataon ay nandun din sa same section si mega ultimate super duper moonlight prism power crush Kim Minseok. At dahil sa suntok sa buwan naman ang makamoment ni Junmyeon si crush, sinamantala na ito ni kuya. Pinili na niyang umupo sa shelf behind crush's pwesto at sa mga siwang ng mga books, paminsan-minsang nagnanakaw ng tingin.  
  
In between reading his book para sa kanilang research assignment, paulit-ulit inaangat ni Junmyeon ang kaniyang ulo para silipin si Minseok. Never pa talaga silag nagkakausap since nagsimula ang classes. Isa sa honor students si Minseok. Vice president siya ng student council at active member ng kanilang glee club. Habang si Junmyeon, ordinary student. Average ang grades, shy boy na twenty times nang tinurn down ang glee club invitations ( _”Hindi po talaga ako kumakanta kahit trained po ako to sing since seven years old ako.”_ ) kaya tuloy ang tanging membership na meron siya sa school ay 'yung cleaners group niya. In simpler words, langit at lupa ang peg ng drama niya.  
  
Well, typical din ang reason niya bakit lakas tama siya kay Minseok. Bukod sa magaling na estudyante, mabait si Minseok sa kapwa niya kaklase. Mapagkakatiwalaan. Matapat. Matulungin. Mapagkaibigan. Magalang. Mapagmahal. Lahat na ng nasa Boy Scout law nasa kaniya na ata. Dahil sa hindi naman pansinin talaga si Junmyeon, with his geeky looks, messy hair, and too tidy clothes, watching from afar lang siya madalas sa kaniyang ideal person. Kaya naman ngayong isang book shelf lang ang pagitan nila, aba siyempre, grab the opportunity ang peg niya.  
  
  
  
  
70-30. Yan ang ratio ng pagtingin ni Junmyeon kay Minseok versus sa pagbabasa: 70% of the time nakasilip sa kagwapuhan ni crush, 30% ang actual na pagaaral. Kaya naman alas-siyete na ay hindi pa rin siya tapos sa kelangan niyang basahin. Doon lamang niya na-realize na oops gabi na at wala pa talaga siyang pinatutunguhan. Kaya naman pinilit na niyang mag-concentrate sa ginagawa at pigilan ang sarili na titigan si Minseok hanggang ito ay matunaw.  
  
Pero in the middle of his attempts, natigilan siya nang makarinig siya ng humihilik. Akala ni Junmyeon ay guni-guni niya lang yun, tipong weird na paranormal sound kasi alam niyang luma na ang building at marami na rin kwentong kababalaghang nagaganap dito. Not that matatakutin siya pero di pa rin niya mapigilan ang sarili na ma-bother. Nagpatuloy ang tunog hanggang sa ma-realize niya kung saan talaga ito nanggagaling. Muli siyang sumilip sa siwang ng shelf at napansin na ang kaninang nagbabasang si Minseok ay nakalapat na ang mukha sa libro, nakapikit ang mga mata at tila mahimbing nang natutulog sa kaniyang mesa.  
  
_Ang cute!_ Isip ni Junmyeon. Ngayon lang niya nakita si Minseok na tulog at hindi mapigilan ni Junmyeon na matuwa. Ang amo ng mukha, ang squishy ng cheeks, ang sarap i-poke. _O kaya i-kiss_. Pero joke kasi hindi naman siya ganun ka-aggressive. Shy type nga siya.  
  
Hindi alam ni Junmyeon kung paano siya napadpad sa kaniyang kinalalagyan pero a few seconds later, na-realize na lang niya na nasa harap na niya si Minseok at siya, nakatayo sa gilid nito. Nakayuko pa siya, unti-unting nilalapit ang mukha para lalong makita nang maayos ang mukha ni Minseok. _Shet may pores_ , bulong ni Junmyeon sa sarili, reminding himself na tama, tao pa rin ang crush niya at hindi anghel o alien.  
  
Napansin niyang nakatapat pala si Minseok sa isa sa mga aircon ng library at hindi alam ni Junmyeon kung gigisingin ba niya ang tao o hindi. Kung hindi niya gigisingin, baka magkasakit si kuya pero ayaw naman niyang istorbohin siya sa pagtulog. Medyo matinding decision-making din ang ginawa niya dahil yes this is a matter of life and death.  
  
Agad na hinubad ni Junmyeon ang jacket na suot-suot at mabilis pero maingat na ipinatong sa likuran ni Minseok. Sinigurado niyang maayos na natatakpan ang likod ni Minseok para hindi direktang natatamaan ng malamig na hangin ng aircon. Nang makuntento na sa kaniyang ginawa, kahit kabado, ngumiti si Junmyeon habang iniiwan niya si Minseok na mahimbing pa ring natutulog. Kailangan na rin niyang umalis dahil alas-otso na at baka masaraduhan na siya ng dorm. Keri lang naman sa kaniya na ipahiram ang jacket dahil magkaklase naman sila at alam niyang hindi naman garapal si Minseok para angkinin 'yung jacket na hindi naman sa kaniya.  
  
Mabilis na niligpit ni Junmyeon ang gamit at tahimik na lumabas ng section. “Sweet dreams,” bulong niya bago niya marahang isara ang pintuan.  
  
Sa pag-click ng pintuan ay dahan-dahang idinilat ni Minseok ang kaniyang mga mata. Inangat niya ng onti ang kaniyang ulo para tignan ang jacket na nakasabit sa kaniyang balikat. Ipinikit uli niya ang mga mata at bumalik sa pagtulog.  
  
Nakangiti.  
  
  
  
  
Tahimik na naga-abang si Junmyeon sa kaniyang pwesto sa classroom. Sa dulo siya laging umuupo, wishing na hindi siya mapapansin ng teacher. Cliche strategy but it works for him, surprisingly and usually.'  
  
Normal namang maaga si Junmyeon na dumarating sa classroom pero ngayon ay may rason siya para pumasok nang maaga: ang jacket na pinahiram niya kay Minseok. Kaya naman nang dumating na ang inaabangan, alerto agad si Junmyeon. Umupo siya ng straight habang nakatitig kay Minseok. Napangiti pa siya ng di sadya nang makita niyang suot-suot pa rin ni Minseok ang jacket. Ready na siyang batiin ang kaklase pero hindi niya nagawang i-angat ang kamay o i-buka ang bibig. Mabilis ang pagpigil niya sa sarili dahil _oo nga pala shit di niya alam na ako ang naglagay ng jacket_ at _paano ko kukunin sa kaniya kung suot-suot niya?_  
  
Medyo nanghina ang loob ni Junmyeon. Favorite jacket niya yun e. He wants it back. _Sad faces._  
  
"Hi Junmyeon!" biglang bati ni Luhan, seatmate at best friend niya, pero hindi siya napansin ni Junmyeon. Masyadong malalim ang kaniyang thoughts kung paano makukuha ang jacket niya without outing himself to Minseok.  
  
"Huy," muling tawag ni Luhan, kumakaway na sa harap ng mata ni Junmyeon. Sinundan niya ang tingin ng kaibigan and then bigla siyang ngumisi nang mapansin kung kanino ito nakatitig. "Aaaah," sabi niya sabay hampas sa likuran ni Junmyeon. Dahil best friends sila ay alam niya agad kung sino ang apple of Junmyeon's eyes kaya hindi na rin nagulat si Luhan nang makita niya kanino nakatitig ang kaibigan. "Tangina friend ang aga-aga pantasya agad iniisip mo?"  
  
Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Junmyeon. "Ha?! Excuse me hindi ah! Di ko siya pinagpapantasiyahan! Di nga kami naguusap e," ani niya.  
  
Of course hindi kinagat ni Luhan ang denial ng kaibigan. Hindi makakawala si Junmyeon dahil kabisado ni Luhan ang mga bagay-bagay na paga-ari ni Junmyeon.  
  
"Eh bakit nasa kaniya ang jacket mo?" tanong niya. Kinurot-kurot niya sa tagiliran si Junmyeon sabay wiggle ng eyebrows. "Umamin ka. May nangyari na sa inyo ano kaya may swapping na ng clothes? Tell me, masarap ba?"  
  
Namula si Junmyeon at pinaghahampas si Luhan sa braso. "Shut up! Sabi nang hindi nga kami naguusap e. Saka... 'yung jacket..."  
  
"Yes...? 'Yung jacket?"  
  
Napabuntong hininga si Junmyeon. Ayaw niya talagang sabihin kay Luhan ang nangyari pero para manahimik na siya at bago pa marinig ng iba nilang kaklase, ikinuwento na rin niya ang kaniyang moment kagabi. "Uh secret lang ah?" Panimula niya. "Kasi I saw him na natutulog sa library e nakatapat sa aircon. Baka sipunin kaya ayun, pinatong ko jacket ko sa kaniya."  
  
"Oh my god?" gulat at natatawang sabi ni Luhan. "Bakit jacket 'yung pinatong mo kung pwede namang ikaw ang pumatong."  
  
"Gago!"  
  
Tumawa ng malakas si Luhan. "Pero shet ha akalain mo yun may nalalaman ka palang kilig moves? Naks naman napaka-sweet!"  
  
Nahiya si Junmyeon pero nangingiti, halatang hindi rin niya maitago ang kilig. "Ang ingay mo! Maupo ka nga!"  
  
Sakto lang ang pagsaway ni Junmyeon kay Luhan dahil nagsi-pasukan na ang mga kaklase niya, meaning paparating na ang teacher nila for their first class.  
  
Bago pa dumating si teacher, humabol pa si Junmyeon ng tingin ulit kay Minseok. Sakto lang na pagtingin niya ay nag-meet ang kanilang mga mata. Bumilis ang tibok ng puso ni Junmyeon nang makita niyang nakatitig sa kaniya ang kaniyang crush and _oh my god emergency abort mission_. Mabilis na iniiwas ni Junmyeon ang kaniyang mata at humugot ng libro sa bag para kunwari ay magbabasa siya. He's pretty sure though na nakita niya sa kaniyang peripheral vision na ngumisi si Minseok. Apparently ay nakita ito ni Luhan at tinawanan din siya ng kaibigan.  
  
"Yikee. Sparks," sabi ni Luhan.  
  
"I hate you," bulong ni Junmyeon, nakakunot ang noo, kunwaring naiinis kahit sa loob-loob ay sumasabog na ang fireworks sa dibdib.  
  
  
  
  
Madalas, ang dahilan bakit siya tinititigan ng mga tao ay 1) obnoxiously large and thick ang eyeglasses niya (although it has become a normal sight na kaya minsan ay di na rin 'to pinapansin), 2) umiral nanaman ang katangahan niya at nadapa siya habang naglalakad, or 3) tinawag siya ng teacher for recitation. Other than that, usually ay invisible na siya for the rest of the day maliban sa teachers at kay Luhan.  
  
Kaya naman hindi siya mapakali habang lunch time sa cafeteria dahil pakiramdam niya ay kanina pa may nagmamatyag sa kaniya. Dinudutdot niya ang kaniyang pagkain habang pinapanuod ni Luhan mawala siya sa sarili.  
  
"Huy kuya, maraming nagugutom sa mundo. Kung ayaw mo lumapang ako na kakain niyan," sabi ni Luhan, naka-extend na ang kamay para abutin ang plato.  
  
"Can you stop?! Kanina ka pa," iritang sabi ni Junmyeon. "Di mo alam nararamdaman ko ngayon," patuloy niya.  
  
Napataas ng kilay si Luhan, halatang confused at gulat. "Wow wow wow," binitawan niya ang kutsara at tinidor sabay lean sa mesa para lumapit kay Junmyeon. "Ano problema natin friend? Bakit may hugot friend?"  
  
Bumuntong hininga si Junmyeon. Nakatitig siya kay Luhan at tila hesitant pa na sabihin kung ano ba talaga nararamdaman niya pero dahil sa mapilit ang mga mata ni Luhan, bumigay rin si Junmyeon. "Kasi naman..."  
  
"Kasi...?"  
  
"Kasi feeling ko may kanina pa nakatingin sa'kin," nahihiyang sabi ni Junmyeon, nakayuko habang nagsasalita.  
  
"Well, kasama mo ang isa sa pinakagwapo sa buong campus. Wouldn't be surprised if may nakatingin din sa'yo," sabi ni Luhan, may halo pang smug grin at mayabang na tawa.  
  
Halos lumipad ang plato ni Junmyeon sa mukha ni Luhan. "Punyeta ang kapal. Alam mo kung sino lang ang nagsasabing gwapo ka? Tingin ka sa salamin tapos sabihin mo ang gwapo mo."  
  
"Ang sakit mo naman magsalita!"  
  
"Just telling the truth."  
  
"Whatever!" Bumalik si Luhan sa pagkakaupo. Bumelat pa siya kay Junmyeon, kunwari ay naiinis bago tumingin tingin sa paligid. Alam niyang hindi sanay sa attention ng ibang tao ang kaniyang kaibigan at kita niyang hindi talaga komportable si Junmyeon. Kaya naman naisipan niyang hanapin kung meron man talagang nakatitig sa kaniya sa cafeteria. Iniikot niya ang kaniyang paningin, slowly checking each table, bawat estudyanteng kumakain sa loob. Nalibot na ng mata niya ang buong cafeteria and he almost concludes na na wala naman siya talagang napapansing nakatingin sa kanilang table.  
  
Ready na siyang sabihin kay Junmyeon na nagfi-feeling lang siya at tigilan na niya ang pagiging assumero nang biglang nakita niya sa likod ng kanilang table si Minseok, kasama ang kaniyang mga kabarkada, masayang kumakain ng lunch pero sumusulyap-sulyap sa table nila Luhan from time to time.  
  
"Junmyeon," tawag ni Luhan.  
  
Nagsisimula nang kumain si Junmyeon, kakasubo lang ng isang kutsarang kanin nang pansinin niya ang kaniyang best friend. "Mhm?"  
  
"Tingin ka sa likod mo," sabi ni Luhan. Dahil mabait at masunurin (more of like uto-uto) rin si Junmyeon, tumingin nga siya sa kaniyang likod. Sakto sa kaniyang paglingon, nakatingin sa kaniya si Minseok, suot-suot pa rin ang jacket ni Junmyeon, nakangiti na tila mas nasiyahan pa nang magkatitigan sila ng kaklase.  
  
Nanlaki ang mata ni Junmyeon at naramdaman niyang nag-contract ang kaniyang lalamunan. Bigla niyang naibuga ang kaning nginunguya at halos hindi na siya matigilan sa pag-ubo. Mabilis na inabot ni Luhan ang isang basong tubig sa kaibigan at dali-daling nilagok ito ni Junmyeon.  
  
Nauubo-ubo pa siya nang mahimasmasan, hinihimas ang dibdib dahil ouch masakit ang masamid ah. Nagpupunas pa siya ng luha nang tinitigan niya ng masama si Luhan.  
  
"Punyeta ka!" Inis na bulong ni Junmyeon.  
  
"Bakit? Sinabi ko lang naman na lumingon ka," natatawang sabi ni Luhan. "Akalain mo yun, si Minseok pa pala ang dahilan bakit di ka makali diyan," asar niya, sinisipa-sipa pa ang paanan ni Junmyeon sa ilalim ng mesa. "Who knows baka hinuhubaran ka na pala niya with his eyes."  
  
"Fuck you sobra. Isasaksak ko tong tinidor sa mata mo eh!"  
  
Nagsimula nang mamula si Junmyeon. Masyado niyang inalala ang pagluwag ng kaniyang lalamunan at saglit niyang nakalimutan na medyo nakakahiya 'yung ginawa niyang pagbuga ng kanin sa mesa. Bigla niyang naalala na ang rice shower niya ay kitang-kita in full shot ni Minseok at napamura si Junmyeon sa sarili. Namula siya at kinilabutan, hiyang-hiya. Gusto niyang lumusot sa ilalim ng mesa at magtago, o kaya ay lamunin ng lupa kasi _pakshet naman oh puta bakit ngayon ko pa napahiya sarili ko tangina!_  
  
Hindi na niya sinubukan pang tumingin sa likod dahil naririnig niya ang mahinang tawa ni Minseok.  
  
"Isipin mo na lang, 'yang rice shower mo, shower of love mo para sa kaniya—"  
  
"Shut up! Bwisit ka," naluluhang sabi ni Junmyeon.  
  
"O kaya you're suggesting na you're good at, you know, _blowing_ things."  
  
Lumipad ang plato ni Junmyeon.  
  
  
  
  
Dumaan ang dalawang araw at hindi pa rin ibinabalik ni Minseok ang jacket. Hindi rin naman masisi ni Junmyeon si Minseok kasi di naman niya alam kung kanino galing yun. Well, assuming na wala talaga siyang idea. Which Junmyeon hopes and Luhan doubts.  
  
Hindi lang naman ang jacket na hindi pa bumabalik ang pinoproblema ni Junmyeon ngayon. Medyo napapansin rin niya na hindi pa siya tinitigilan ni Minseok titigan. Okay medyo assuming pero yeah, madalas nang nahuhuli ni Junmyeon na nakatingin sa kaniya si kuya. At sa tuwing nagkakatinginan sila, ngumingiti si Minseok habang si Junmyeon naman, pumapalakpak…ang puso. Madalas ay nawawala sa sarili si Junmyeon, nakayuko, nakatingin sa notebook habang lumilipad ang isip sabay ng mabilis na tibok sa dibdib.  
  
“Kim Junmyeon!”  
  
Nagulantang si Junmyeon at nang i-angat niya ang kaniyang ulo, hindi na lang si Minseok ang nakatingin sa kaniya—pati 'yung sa teacher at classmates, including Luhan.  
  
“Kim Junmyeon, I’m asking you. What is the answer to question number seven?” ulit ng biology teacher nila.  
  
Nag-blank ang utak ni Junmyeon dahil _number seven anong subject anong page anong topic ano bakit siya nakatayo ano sasabihin niya_. “Uh… number… seven…”  
  
Nandiyan nanaman ang feeling na sana bumukas ang sahig at lamunin na lang siya ng lupa dahil congratulations napahiya nanaman niya ang sarili. Nakatingin sa kaniya 'yung teacher habang nagsisimula nang magbulungan ang mga kaklase niya. Napakagat na lang ng labi si Junmyeon habang hinahanap pa rin niya kung ano ang question number seven.  
  
Nang isang minuto nang hindi nagsasalita si Junmyeon, napa-iling ang teacher sa kaniya. "Nako," panimula niya. "Who wants to save Junmyeon? Anyone?"  
  
Hindi na umasa si Junmyeon dahil who is he ba to get saved sa kahihiyang 'to? Hihintayin na lang niyang patayuin siya ng teacher sa may corridor and maging subject nanaman ng tuksuan ng mga tao.  
  
But that sad story suddenly stops nang may biglang magtaas ng kamay sabay sabi, "Ako po! Ako sasagot."  
  
Gulantang si Junmyeon dahil for the first time, may nagtaas ng kamay para makaupo siya. At hindi lang iyon, hindi lang siya basta kaklase niya.  
  
"Yes Minseok, answer number seven. Junmyeon you may sit down now," patuloy ni teacher at kahit gulat pa ay dahan-dahang umupo si Junmyeon sa kaniyang upuan.  
  
Did he hear it right? _Minseok_? As in si Minseok na hindi pa nagbabalik ng jacket niya at lagi niyang nahuhuling nakatingin sa kaniya?  
  
Medyo in denial pa si Junmyeon kahit nakikita na niyang tumayo...  
  
Tumayo si Minseok mula sa kaniyang upuan at mabilis na sinagot ang tanong ng teacher. Hindi na na-absorb pa ni Junmyeon kung ano ang sagot dahil preoccupied na siya ng maraming bagay. And by maraming bagay he means everything Minseok and how is he so kind, why is he so gwapo, what made him want to save Junmyeon sa potential squats sa corridor, why does he looks so good, why is he hot when he answer Einstein-level questions. Simply, bakit putangina lang talaga niya.  
  
Nakatitig si Junmyeon kay Minseok hanggang sa umupo na ulit siya. And of course, Minseok gives him an amused but still gentle look. Napa-gasp si Junmyeon mabilis na nag-bow bago iniwas ang mukhang nagsisimula nanamang mag-blush.  
  
"Tangina friend i-jugjug niyo na yan later!" bulong ni Luhan sa kaniya, sabay tusok ng ballpen sa tagiliran ni Junmyeon. Tinignan niya nang masama si Luhan.  
  
"Luhan, ano nanaman yang dinadaldal mo? Answer number nine!"  
  
Nawindang si Luhan sa sigaw ng teacher at natawa si Junmyeon. "Buti nga sa 'yo."  
  
  
  
  
Isa sa cleaners si Junmyeon isang araw kaya late na siyang naka-alis ng classroom. Siya na ang nag-volunteer na mag-polish ng sahig kaya siya na rin ang naiwan mag-isa. At sa kabutihang palad nga naman, kung kailan tapos na siya at kinailangan na niyang umuwi, saktong bumuhos ang malakas na ulan bago pa siya makalabas ng building. Dahil naka-lock na ang classroom at tinatamad na rin siyang umakyat, sa baba na lang siya nag-abang, nakatayo sa hallway at nakatitig sa kawalan, tila pinapanood bumuhos ang ulan sa harap niya.  
  
Kasabay ng ulan ang malamig na hangin at dahil sa kanina pa naka-abang si Junmyeon ay nagsisimula na siyang ginawin. Nilapag niya ang kaniyang bag at binuksan para kunin ang jacket but then he remembered na _ay shet nakay Minseok pa 'yung jacket ko. Sad faces._  
  
Napabuntong hininga siya. Wala siyang jacket. Walang payong. Tapos naalala nanaman niya si Minseok. Na di tumitigi sa pagtingin sa kaniya. Bumibilis ang tibok ng puso niya tuwing naaalala niya iyon. Pero nope wag ka umasa Junmyeon baka masaktan ka lang. _Sad faces again._  
  
Tatayo na ulit sana siya nang biglang may naglapat ng makapal na tela sa likuran niya. Nakita niya ang nakalaylay na manggas sa kaniyang gilid at napansin niyang familiar ang hitsura. Mabilis na nag-process sa utak niyang ito 'yung jacket niya pero di niya agad na-realize kung sino ang pwedeng maglagay sa kaniya nito.  
  
"Hello," bati ng tao sa kaniyang likuran. Mabilis na umikot si Junmyeon at halos matumba siya sa kaniyang pagkakatayo nang makita niya si Minseok sa harapan niya, nakangiti. Ayan nanaman ang hindi niya naipaliwanag na mga gulong sa kaniyang stomach at sobrang bilis na heartbeat.  
  
"Hi," nahihiyang bati ni Junmyeon. He's wishing na sana hindi pa siya namumula but with the way Minseok is looking at him, mukhang bine-betray nanaman siya ng pisngi niya.  
  
"I saw you na giniginaw na kasi so I thought you might need this," sabi ni Minseok, tinuturo ang jacket na naka-hang sa balikat ni Junmyeon.  
  
Hindi maka-imik si Junmyeon. Is this really happening? Is Minseok really talking to him na? Nagsisimula nang manlamig ang mga kamay niya at hindi niya malaman kung dahil ba ito sa kaba o sa lamig ng panahon.  
  
"Thank you," sabi ni Junmyeon.  
  
Nakangiti lang si Minseok sa kaniya. "Some good person left that jacket on me kasi a few days ago sa library," sabi niya at nagsimula nang mag-panic ang internal organs ni Junmyeon. Does Minseok know who did that to him? Kasi pag oo, then damn, this is the end of his life.  
  
"I guess that person is a kind person," patuloy ni Minseok. "Well, I'm not really sure kung kanino galing yun but I wouldn't mind sharing it to you naman."  
  
Either nagiging mabait lang si Minseok at ayaw lang niyang ma-busted si Junmyeon sa ginawa niya sa library or di talaga alam ni Minseok kung sino ang may-ari. Junmyeon is praying na it's the former kasi feeling niya ay magiging embarrassing puddle of pink goo na lang siya sa harap ni Minseok pag nagkataon. Napa-tango na lang si Junmyeon dahil no he's not gonna say anything at baka lalo pa siyang mag-tunog guilty. Nagngitian lang sila ni Minseok.  
  
"You look adorable pala in person," ani Minseok.  
  
Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Junmyeon. "What?" Tanong niya dahil teka tama ba rinig niya? Did Minseok say he's adorable? Shet lord ano ba 'tong nagaganap di niya ma-absorb ng maayos. Gulat na gulat ang expression ni Junmyeon at halatang amused si Minseok sa nakuha niyang reaction.  
  
Wala nang nagsalita sa kanilang dalawa at tumalikod na lang si Minseok, tumitig sa ulan. "Ang lakas ng ulan," sabi niya after a few seconds.  
  
"Oo nga," sabi ni Junmyeon. Nago-overheat pa ang brain cells niya sa pag-process ng mga nagaganap kaya one- or two-word replies lang ang nagagawa niya.  
  
"May payong ka ba?" tanong ni Minseok habang naghahalungkat siya ng gamit sa sarili niyang bag.  
  
Umiling si Junmyeon. "Wala e."  
  
Tumango-tango si Minseok sabay hugot ng payong sa bag niya. "Mukhang di titigil 'yung ulan e," sabi niya at binuksan niya 'yung payong. "Come here sabay na tayo umalis. Medyo malaki naman 'yung payong I guess kasya naman tayo," patuloy niya.  
  
Wait. Wait lang. As in sobrang wait lang talaga.  
  
Is he really gonna share a payong with _the Kim Minseok_? Like seryoso ba talaga?  
  
"Uh, Junmyeon? Are you okay?"  
  
Junmyeon comes back to earth at na-realize niyang tulala lang siya sa kawalan. Dapat i-redeem ang sarili so kunwari walang malisya kahit sobrang umaapaw na 'to. "Yup! Sure. Thanks."  
  
"Good," sabi ni Minseok at di pa rin nawawala ang mga ngiti niya. "You just live malapit naman samin right? Pwede naman kita ihatid para di ka na mabasa."  
  
Ay putangina lang on two things: 1) alam ni Minseok saan siya nakatira and 2) ihahatid siya ni Minseok sa bahay nila. Wow ito ba ang kapalit ng pagpatong ng jacket niya sa likod because if yes pwede bang bigyan na lang niya si Minseok ng bandehadang jacket and maybe baka umabot na rin sila hanggang kwarto?  
  
He mentally shakes his head and sighs. _No Junmyeon stay calm. Keep calm. Maglalakad lang naman kayo. It's not like it's a date or a one night stand invitation so wag assumero._  
  
Lumapit na si Junmyeon kay Minseok at sumilong sa payong. Then nagsimula na silang maglakad. Kaso as usual, awkward si Junmyeon. And by awkward, masyado siyang malayo sa tabi ni Minseok to the point na half of his body ay hindi na talaga napapayungan. Nagsisimula na siyang mabasa pero wala siyang pake kasi his mind is so blurry, too fuzzy dahil of course kung kasama mo si mega super duper moonlight prism power crush, hindi ka ba naman malutang?  
  
Napansin ni Minseok na hindi na napapayungan si Junmyeon. "What are you doing?"  
  
Suddenly, inabot ni Minseok ang balikat ni Junmyeon, inakbayan ito at hinila papalapit sa kaniya. Napa-higop ng hangin si Junmyeon sa pagkabigla at halos matigilan siya sa paghinga nang magdikit ang kanilang katawan. _Oh holy guacamole ang warm niya. Ang bango pa!_  
  
"Nababasa ka na oh," sabi ni Minseok, hindi pa rin bumibitaw sa akbay. “Lapit ka kasi dito,” patuloy niya.  
  
Totally blank na si Junmyeon sa pagkakataong iyon. Hindi niya alam paano pa niya napapakilos ang kaniyang mga paa at nakakalakad nang maayos dahil pakiramdam niya ay naninigas na ang kaniyang… ang kaniyang buong katawan. Nakayuko siya, nagdadasal na sana ay hindi makita ni Minseok ang sobrang pamumula ng kaniyang mga pisngi.  
  
“Okay ka lang ba?” tanong ni Minseok.  
  
“Mhmm,” mahinang sagot ni Junmyeon sabay ng mabilis na pagtango ng ulo. Hindi man siya direktang nakatingin pero ramdam niya na nangingiti si Minseok. Kung bakit, hindi sigurado si Junmyeon kung gusto niyang malaman. Sa ngayon, sobra na siyang natutuwa at naka-akbay pa rin sa kaniya si Minseok.  
  
Hanggang sa makarating sila sa dorm ni Junmyeon ay hindi bumitaw si Minseok. Tuwing napapalayo siya ay lalong hinihigpitan ni Minseok ang kapit sa kaniya papalapit, iniiwasang mabasa ang kasama.  
  
Litong-lito si Junmyeon dahil wow lang si Minseok kung maka-asta ay kala mo ka-date niya 'yung hinahatid niya. Siya pa mismo nag-pindot ng doorbell (na sinalubong ni Luhan with very intriguing eyes) at nagdala kay Junmyeon hanggang sa pinto mismo ng dorm.  
  
“Salamat,” sabi ni Junmyeon sabay ng isang polite na bow.  
  
“No problem,” sagot ni Minseok. “Palit ka agad ng damit. Baka magkasakit ka.”  
  
Napangiti si Junmyeon, kagat-kagat ang kaniyang labi. “Mmm,” ani niya sabay tango. “Ingat ka.”  
  
Hindi na sumagot si Minseok. Ngumiti lamang siya bago umalis.  
  
Saktong pag-sara ng gate ay agad hinampas ni Luhan si Junmyeon sa likuran. “Wow hoy putangina mo wala kang sinasabi sakin may ganyang stage na kayo?”  
  
“Adik ka ba! Eh sa nag-offer siya ng payong niya tapos ihatid daw ako edi pumayag ako!” defensive na sagot ni Junmyeon, gumanti rin ng hampas sa kaibigan.  
  
“Malandi ka friend!”  
  
Hindi na pinansin ni Junmyeon ang halos di na tumigil na pang-aasar slash inggit na rant ni Luhan. Basta ngayon, masaya siya na naibalik na sa kaniya ang jacket at may legit two-way interaction na sila ni Minseok. Insert kilig tawa here. Junmyeon is definitely gonna gulong sa kama niya later.  
  
  
  
  
It must be a happy moment kay Junmyeon na nakasabay niya si Minseok pauwi the other day and di matanggal ang ngiti niya sa kaniyang labi. Pero the sad part of this is masyadong nagiging hyper ang kaniyang hormones and adrenaline kaya hindi na siya agad nakakatulog. Napupuyat siya sa kaka-imagine ng mga what-ifs sabayan pa ng mga pamatay na homework and quiz schedules. In other words madalas nang puyat si Junmyeon.  
  
Kaya naman isang araw, hindi na napigilan ni Junmyeon na sa kalagitnaan ng kanilang last subject, nilapag niya ang kaniyang ulo sa desk at dere-deretso nang nakatulog.  
  
Sabi niya ay iidlip lang siya, gigising in five minutes or at least bago ma-dismiss 'yung class. Nang imulat niya ang mga mata niya, wala na ang mga kaklase niya. Tahimik at nakabukas na ang fluorescent lamps ng classroom. Madilim na sa labas. _Shit tapos na ang class._  
  
Agad inangat ni Junmyeon ang kanyang ulo only to be met by a pair of eyes, a perfect nose close to his, and an endearing smile beaming at him. Magwawala na sana siya dahil akala niya ay may multo sa harap niya nang...  
  
"Cute mo pala pag natutulog," sabi ng tao sa harapan niya.  
  
_Kim Minseok._  
  
Mabilis na-recognize ni Junmyeon ang boses at agad na nagising ang kaniyang diwa. Napasigaw siya ng onti sabay mabilis na atras. Halos tumumba ang upuan niya nang bigla siyang lumayo kaya naman agad ring inabot ni Minseok ang kaniyang kamay at hinila siya pabalik.  
  
Sa pagkakahila sa kaniya, hindi gumalaw si Minseok sa pwesto kaya naman ay halos magdikit ulit ang kanilang mukha. "O, ingat. Matutumba ka," sabi ni Minseok.  
  
Tumigil sa paghinga si Junmyeon dahil the proximity of their faces is good enough for him to steal a kiss na pero tangina help di siya makakilos kasi he's so lost in Minseok's eyes. Londeh.  
  
Bago pa kung ano ang magawa niya, dali-daling bumitaw si Junmyeon sa pagkakahawak at tumayo. Nagsimula na siyang magligpit ng gamit habang pilit na pinipigil ang ngiti sa kaniyang mga labi.  
  
"B-bakit andito ka pa? Gabi na ah," nahihiyang tanong ni Junmyeon habang nagsisiksik ng mga libro sa bag.  
  
"May student council meeting earlier," sagot ni Minseok. "I remembered I have to get a book kasi tapos nakita kita."  
  
"Di mo ako ginising. Nakakahiya," sabi ni Junmyeon.  
  
Lumapit sa kaniya si Minseok at pinanuod siyang magligpit ng gamit. Kahit sobrang conscious na si Junmyeon ay kunwari wala siyang nakikita.  
  
"Just... uh returning the favor," sabi ni Minseok.  
  
Biglang natigilan si Junmyeon sa ginagawa. _Returning the favor?_ Napatingin siya kay Minseok, confused at nagtataka.  
  
Nginitian siya ng kasama. "Well, you saw me sleeping sa library a few weeks ago and you didn't wake me up. I was wondering why and now that I saw you sleeping, na-realize ko siguro naisip mo ang endearing ko kapag natutulog. Because," nag-pause si Minseok, chuckling a little, and Junmyeon isn't sure if namumula ba ang cheeks ni Minseok or not. "Iyon 'yung naisip ko nung maabutan kitang natutulog," patuloy niya.  
  
Kinilabutan si Junmyeon. So Minseok knew all along! And oh my god yun ba ang dahilan bakit lagi siyang tinitignan ni Minseok? Hala ka. Nanghina ang tuhod ni Junmyeon at halos mapaupo ulit siya sa kaba.  
  
"Then you put a jacket on me and heard you say _sweet dreams_ ," sabi ni Minseok.  
  
"I... I am sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt your sleep! Sorry naistorbo kita like… like... it wasn't intentional promise," biglang sabi ni Junmyeon. Nagpapanic na siya kasi sobrang buking na siya and no he never imagined na mahuhuli siya at mapapa-confess siya or something ngayon.  
  
"No! No it's definitely okay," sabi ni Minseok, pailing-iling. "I actually thought... it's uh, yeah, _sweet_."  
  
Malakas na ang kabog ng dibdib ni Junmyeon at hindi na niya alam ang sasabihin.  
  
"In fact ako nga dapat mag-sorry," patuloy ni Minseok. "'Di ko agad nasauli 'yung jacket. I thought... I should bring it back to you kasi in an equally sweet way like nung pinahiram mo siya sakin."  
  
"Well, you did," Junmyeon mumbled, nakatingin sa sahig.  
  
Tumawa si Minseok. "Thank you sa jacket by the way. It's a nice jacket. It made me feel really warm."  
  
Hindi na napigilan ni Junmyeon ang mangiti. "No problem."  
  
"Sorry pala if I kept on staring at you for the past days," sabi ni Minseok. "I heard you feel a little bothered kapag may tumitingin sa'yo and I swear it wasn't my intention to make you feel uncomfortable," patuloy niya.  
  
Hindi umimik si Junmyeon and he has no idea kung saan patungo ngayon ang conversation niya. Ang alam niya lang ngayon, sobrang bilis na ng tibok ng kaniyang puso at labu-labo na ang direksyon ng ikot ng hangin sa tiyan niya.  
  
"I just wanted to talk to you kasi sana since that library thing you know," explain ni Minseok. "Kaso naisip ko baka ayaw mo pagusapan so pinipigilan ko sarili ko. But ngayon na nakapagpasalamat na ako, I'm really happy."  
  
This time, halata na sa tono ni Minseok na nahihiya na siya pero hindi rin niya napigilan ang sariling magsalita. "Also, one more thing."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you..." Minseok trailed off. "Uhm, may... dinedate ka ba ngayon?"  
  
Kinukutuban na si Junmyeon pero again, hindi siya pwedeng maging assumero. _Kalma. Kalma. Kalma._ Paulit- ulit na sinabi ni Junmyeon sa sarili.  
  
"Wala," sagot niya.  
  
Lumawak ang ngiti ni Minseok at makikita sa mukha niya na naging hopeful at excited siya. "Great! I was wondering if... like okay lang sayo na nag-meet tayo tomorrow? Like.... I don't know, watch a movie and eat somewhere together? There's a new cafe sa may downtown so... I was thinking na you know, we go out."  
  
"Date?!" Biglang tanong ni Junmyeon. This time hindi na maayos ang takbo ng utak niya at mabilis nang nagde-deplete ang sanity niya.  
  
Natawa si Minseok. "Yeah. Parang ganun na nga."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Lumaki ang mata ni Minseok. "Really?"  
  
"Uh, yes. Ayos lang," mabilis na sagot ni Junmyeon. With conviction pa. As in push na push talaga.  
  
"Great!"  
  
Halos mapasigaw si Junmyeon nang bigla siyang yakapin ni Minseok ng mahigpit. Nanginginig ang kaniyang mga kamay at tuhod, ganun din si Minseok, at ramdam nila ang malalakas na kabog ng kanilang dibdib.  
  
"Thank you! I'll see you tomorrow then! I'll pick you up at one," excited na sabi ni Minseok nang bumitaw siya sa yakap.  
  
"Alright," sagot ni Junmyeon, nakangiti pero nangangatog pa rin.  
  
Nakatitig lang silang dalawa sa isa't isa, hindi nagsasalita. Maya-maya pa ay lumapit si Minseok ulit sa kaniya at tinulungan siyang magbalik ng mga gamit sa bag niya. Nakalimutan ni Junmyeon na di pa pala siya tapos sa pagliligpit at natawa na lang siya sa sarili niya.  
  
  
  
  
Tutal ay magkasama na sila, sabay na silang umuwi. Medyo na-overwhelm si Junmyeon sa mga nangyari in the past hour at di niya agad na-realize na medyo confused pala siya sa mga sinabi ni Minseok.  
  
Like... ano ba exactly ang ibig-sabihin ng sinabi niya?  
  
Naglalakad na sila sa hallway pababa ng building nang biglang tumigil si Junmyeon sa paglalakad. Napansin ito ni Minseok na nauna ng onti at tumigil para lingunin ang kasama.  
  
"May naiwan ka?" tanong ni Minseok.  
  
"Wala naman," prompt na sagot ni Junmyeon. "I'm just... confused."  
  
Yes. Confused. Or probably a little dense.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why... are you asking me out?"  
  
Nakatitig lang si Minseok sa kaniya at kahit siya ay mukhang nabigla. Nang hindi siya magsalita, Junmyeon decided na ituloy na niya ang kaniyang sinasabi.  
  
"I mean, wala akong experience sa mga ganitong bagay and medyo nalilito ako. I mean—no don't think of this negatively," sabi niya nang makita niya ang worried expression ni Minseok. "Di ko lang talaga gets. Like I just want it to be clear."  
  
Junmyeon made sure na malumanay at kalmado niyang sinabi ang mga salita niya. He even ended it up with a smile.  
  
Lumapit sa kaniya si Minseok and held him by the shoulders. He looked at Junmyeon in the eye sabay sabi, "So saan exactly mo maging malinaw?"  
  
Ayaw ni Junmyeon na nagtatanong ng ganito dahil ayaw niyang nagmumukha siyang assumero. Pero with all the clues na so obvious sa harap niya, hindi na niya mapigilan ang sarili.  
  
"Uh... d...do you, uhm, like me?"  
  
Hindi sumagot si Minseok at nanatiling nakatingin sa mga mata ni Junmyeon. Si Junmyeon naman ay namumula na at naluluha.  
  
"Because kung hindi pa halata," patuloy niya. Huminga siya ng malalim at ipinikit ang mga mata. _This is it_. "Sobrang gusto kita. As in sobrang gusto talaga kita. And I am so confused and maybe a little afraid na baka kaya mo ako ilalabas bukas kasi you just want to be kind to me. Kaya ayun, I want to be clear lang. Para, you know, hindi na ako aasa—"  
  
He's cut off though nang biglang lumapit ang mukha ni Minseok at mabilis siyang hinalikan. Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Junmyeon and he's frozen sa kaniyang kinatatayuan. Wala siyang ibang maramdaman kundi ang mga labi ni Minseok sa kaniyang mga labi at ang malakas na tibok ng kanilang mga dibdib.  
  
Seconds. Minutes. Probably hours. Yan ang nararamdaman ni Junmyeon habang natutunaw siya sa kiss. Naramdaman niyang yumakap si Minseok sa kaniya at hindi na niya pinigilan ang sariling yumakap pabalik habang ipinipikit ang mga mata.  
  
Si Minseok ang unang humiwalay, nakahawak pa rin sa balikat ni Junmyeon. Bumuntong hininga siya habang nakangiti. Si Junmyeon naman ay nakatingin sa kasama, hawak-hawak ang labi, tila hindi pa rin makapaniwala sa nangyari.  
  
"If that won't answer your question," panimula ni Minseok. Hinawakan niya ang kamay ni Junmyeon at inalis sa kaniyang bibig "Yes. I do like you. Di man halata pero gusto talaga kita. Matagal na. Hindi ko alam kung kailan basta I started liking you for quite a long time na. And if tuloy tayo tomorrow, then I guess it's okay to assume na yun ang first date natin?"  
  
"Yes," sagot ni Junmyeon. Hanggang ngayon ay hindi pa rin nagsi-sink-in sa kaniya ang lahat. Wala pang kalahating araw and one time big time lang. Tipong bawal mag-adjust muna from one moment to another? Not that he’s complaining. He actually is in pure bliss. Lalo na’t kaniya na ang pinaka-aasam ng kaniyang puso.  
  
Inabot ni Minseok ang kamay ni Junmyeon at sabay silang naglakad palabas ng building.  
  
"I... guess get ko na lahat," mahinang sabi ni Junmyeon, natatawa sa sarili.  
  
Hinigpitan lalo ni Minseok ang pagkakahawak sa kamay ni Junmyeon.


End file.
